


Shadows

by darkmarkstories



Series: Hope Is Useless [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Use of excessive force, forced restraint, use of a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: A/N: CW: use of excessive force; forcibly restrained. Also a note: none of these characters have DID or anything related to it. I just really love the ‘possession and being able to switch to gain powers’ trope
Series: Hope Is Useless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777561
Kudos: 5





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: CW: use of excessive force; forcibly restrained. Also a note: none of these characters have DID or anything related to it. I just really love the ‘possession and being able to switch to gain powers’ trope

Virgil’s shoes had been soaked with water, pretty much all of him was. His lungs were burning and his sides were hurting but the other urged him to keep running. It was way to dark to actually see where he was going, and the now pouring rain didn’t help either. Janus warned him to get to a darkened alley. He just was just barely able to dive in before the trucks drove past. They looked like basic SWAT trucks, no headlights, sirens, nothing. Not even a logo. But they all knew who they were. Everyone with ‘Others’ knew. They were part of some organization to find people like them. For whatever reason, they were only preying on influencers and not regular people. Nothing added up. 

‘Alright, it’s safe,’ Logan told him. ‘But just in case, stay in the shadows.’

‘Got it. How’s Thomas?’ He had been forced to switch after having been shot and Thomas lost a lot of blood. It slowed when Virgil took over but they still needed to find some way to get help. Virgil melted into the shadows and slid back out onto the street. He rounded a corner and became solid again.

‘Let Remus take over. You need a break,’ Patton instructed. Virgil was about to protest but felt the wave of just pure unbridled chaos take over and settled back.

‘Well then. Where do I go?’ Remus asked, looking around at the abandoned street. He could hear the trucks coming and urged Janus and Logan to hurry up finding the file with Thomas’s address. ‘His logical side seriously can’t remember his address?” No one answered when Roman yelled that he had found it. None to late either because right at that moment someone yelled, “Found him!” And a dog barking. Several dogs actually.

‘RUN!’ Everyone shouted and Remus took off. He’d never really been in control of Thomas’s body, since they couldn’t trust him that much, so he stumbled for a bit before getting his footing. It didn’t matter since the second he did, a dog came and bit his arm, pulling him down and holding him there.

Several workers came up to restrain him, slamming his face into the wet concrete. In the streetlight, he could see his blood mixing with the rain water. Remus fought every one. Or tried to at least. One put his knee on his back and pressed down, injecting him with a liquid that made him feel so lightheaded and weak, while another put her taser to his neck. When he felt the cold steel prongs, Logan ordered him to stop fighting. Then Roman. The shock, depending on how strong it was, could possibly kill them or even Thomas. Besides, the worker had been putting most if not all of his weight on Remus's back and it was starting to hurt. They yanked his arms behind his back and tied them with zip ties. No one really knew why they didn't have actual handcuffs but they tried to keep Remus quiet. To his credit, he seemed the realize the severity of the situation and didn't act out. They grabbed his arms , hoisted him up none to gently, and basically dragged him when he couldn't stand up cause now it felt like his legs had fallen off from running so much. And the dog bite.

They threw him into the back of the truck, locking him inside. He was losing feeling in his hands from the zip ties and they decided to switch to see who could break the ties. Then hopefully Virgil would be able to slip out. They quickly realized it wasn't going to be that easy since their abilities had been taken away and now they were stuck with Remus in control.

The truck itself was very cold, and all they could heat was the rain and the engine. Frequently , he would check up on the others but after an hour he couldn't even do that. It felt like forever before they finally came to a stop and the woman with the taser yanked Remus out if the truck and into his cell. It was not much better; all the walls were made of concrete and there was a small cot with a thin blanket to the side. This was gonna be fun to deal with when he could get back in touch with Virgil. They locked him inside again, this time for days before they were brought out for experimentation.


End file.
